The present invention relates to an inflatable Hoop,/Basket,/Goal. Such structures may be used for a variety of purposes but principally this structures proposed use is for a recreational aid in the form of a goal or hoop that allows the user to throw, shoot, or kick a ball or object through the goal or hoop. The inflatable hoop/basket/goal can be used on any surface, indoors or outdoors. The invention is portable and being inflatable makes it easily assembled (Inflated) and stored.
The present invention provides an inflatable tubular framework comprising of inflatable tubular members. When inflated the tubular uprights (Legs) joined by the arches that are attached to the goal or hoop create a self supporting structure. An internal bladder system gives the structure its sturdyness. The inflatable tubular members can be made of plastics or strong fabric. They can be welded, glued or sewn together. The internal bladders can be made of plastics or rubberised fabrics that will seal air tight. The netting may be made of plastics or a yarn material.
Preferably, a plurality of anchorage points are provided along each tubular member intended in use to be lowermost. Anchorage points may also be provided on tubular members intended in use to be lowermost. Anchorage points may also be provided on tubular members intended to be at an upper part of the structure in use and guylines may be attached at these points in the form of ballasts.
Suitably, the framework structure may be provided in association with means for anchoring or weighing down the structure, such as weighted lines or pegs or stakes for driving into the ground. Preferably means for weighing down the structure are provided comprising a plurality of containers/ballasts such as bags adapted to be filled in use with a material such as sand or soil or with a liquid such as water.
Preferably, the anchorage points mentioned above may be provided as protruding tabs of the material of the inflatable structure provided with reinforced holes therein for receiving anchorage lines or ballasts.
It can be seen that the tubular frameworks illustrated can, when deflated, be stored in a compact and convenient manner and can conveniently be transported for use at the beach or on picnics or in other recreational situations. They may then be inflated by the use of a conventional foot pump or other compressed gas source to provide in a very short time a goal/hoop or basket for use in a game of basketball, soccer, ect..
Whilst the invention has been described with reference to specific characteristics of the embodiments illustrated, many modifications and variations are possible within the scope of the invention.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to inflatable structures and is particularly directed to portable inflatable structures for indoor and outdoor use as a sports goal, hoop, or basket.
2. Prior Art
In the past there have been numerous types of inflatable objects, such as balloons, simulated furniture, and various types of flotation devices. This invention is of an upright, free standing, inflatable goal, hoop or basket. It is composed of inflatable portions which are interconnected and include four equally spaced legs. Each leg in turn is connected by an arched section. Each arched section is attached to the circular hoop or goal creating one complete structure. A mesh netting is attached to the interior circumference of the circular hoop, hanging from the hoop or basket.
An object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable sports goal which is strong and rigid when erected.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a free standing, upright sports goal which is strong and rigid when erected, yet which can quickly and easily be disassembled for portability and storage.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a free standing, upright sports goal comprising an inflatable framework, together with a casing formed of non-elastic material, to form a sports goal which is strong and rigid when erected, yet which can quickly and easily be disassembled for portability or storage.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide a free standing, upright sports goal structure having a plurality of inflatable tubes joined to form the framework of a free standing, upright goal structure, together with an outer casing of non-elastic material which encloses the inflatable framework and serves to form a strong rigid goal structure which is useful in a plurality of sports that would include basketball, soccer or any ball game played with the goal, yet which can quickly and easily be erected or collapsed for convenient transportation and storage, together with an improved method of manufacturing the same.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawing.